


Inches to Miles

by cannybird



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Romance, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, I'm sorry I can't write, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Slash, Teen Romance, Unrequited Love, fluorescent adolescents, semi-connected plotline, series of drabbles, wow so original
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannybird/pseuds/cannybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Jean Kirschstein tells his stories as his senior year flies by with his close circle of friends and a sense of seniority has them all blinded. Where the "unrequited" love he has for Marco Bodt still stays strong throughout as he tries to finally make a move. Where, at this point in his life, he'll do anything for that freckled wonderboy. </p><p>Maybe it'll end up in his favors for a change. Maybe he'll finally get something in return. </p><p>But who's even kidding. It's Jean Kirschstein. He doesn't have the best of luck, nor the slightest clue on what to do, with anything.   </p><p>A series of semi-related plots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inches to Miles

* * *

Where Jean gives a soliloquy.

* * *

 

If you ever think you've been absolutely embarrassed by anything in your life, just know that in my freshman year of high school, I had accidentally told Krista Lenz that over the summer, I had three wet dreams about my best friend instead of my long-time crush.

 _"Don't worry, Jean, it's completely natural! I know other boys who've had the same, and oh my God, they were_ so much _worse!"_ I remember her telling me, patting me on the back with a smile.

(It was a forced smile. I could tell.)

And I remember thinking to myself, _"What were my life's choices up to this point? What decisions had I taken that resulted in this outcome?"_ I kept quiet anyway and listened to her ramble on about something along the lines of hormones and how normal it was for boys like me to be having such things.

It still didn't defeat the fact that I had completely destroyed my dignity and ruined the image of Marco Bodt in my head.

But since then, the only person I had ever trusted to spill anything about my pathetic romance life has always been Krista. Why? I don't know. She was the only one in our group of friends who I thought could take in such blasphemous news. And I was right. She had never spilled the beans to anyone, not even once during our years in high school.

Except maybe to Armin. But then again, the Aryan Coconut was a boy genius, so he probably figured it out sooner or later and schemed something up with her.

And, of course, I had _never_ told Marco that I occasionally woke up stiff because I was dreaming about him. I'm not that kind of person, no matter what they tell you. I still have some pride in myself.

Also, because if I had told Marco, I'm pretty sure some kind of shit would have gone down.

Probably some nasty, ugly, Jean-I-don't-think-we-can-be-friends-anymore-type of shit.

Nevertheless, he had me falling for him at breakneck speed, and I don't think my "love" or whatever affection I had for Mikasa or Sasha or anyone else that I had liked/dated could ever surpass that. No amounts of telling me otherwise can get me to love anyone else, because all I see are freckles.

(And probably because I'm always staring at him, but whatever, does it matter? No.)

\---

I think after the third wet dream is when I realized I liked Marco. It came (no pun intended) like an epiphany.

But, I know that the problem started even before that year. Ever since I met him, a new student in my fifth grade class, I knew there was something special about him. I had always wanted to impress him somehow.

I wanted to make him laugh. Hearing his voice always left a calming effect on me. Mixed together with his smile (despite the crooked teeth and the eventual braces and retainer), it was a deadly combo that made me melt and want more.

I wanted him to give me high fives and hugs and play around on the playground with me. He has always felt so warm to me. 

I wanted his attention _only_ for me, and _me_ only.

And now, I just want _him_. Every single perfect imperfection. I want him in my arms, looking up at the nighttime sky, stargazing. Listening to my cheesy-ass music or his cheesy-ass music as we laugh at how fucking cheesy it is. Watching my cheesy-ass collection of kung-fu movies or watching those cheesy-ass romcoms he secretly loves. Spooning.

Kissing in the rain. (I have made it a personal goal to somehow -someday- kiss all the freckles on his body. But only if the stars align and whatever almighty being up in the heavens fucking allows me to.)

Living together in a small house or something. Maybe with an animal of some type. I like cats. He likes dogs.

Making him moan my name into my neck, his fingernails scratching down my back as I lean over him, leaving wet trails of kisses down his chest, travelling down, further and further--

And in the midst of all that, I still forget that Marco only views me as his best friend. Everything's completely -and utterly- platonic, no matter how many blatant hints I drop. He's completely oblivious, it's unbelievable. That freckled idiot is going to be the death of me, I swear.

This is my senior year. I have one last chance to make something happen.

Why?

Because I, Jean Kirschstein, believe in miracles, goddamn it. And something will be fucking accomplished whether it kills me or not.

Help. Someone call _Life Alert_. I've fallen and I can't get up.

**Author's Note:**

> wowow i actually plan on finishing this one hopefully  
> (if you're reading this, then you're one of the few who probably are lmao bye)
> 
> i know it's short but i had to establish something first, hopefully the next chapter will be a lil bit longer uwu
> 
> it's been so long, ao3


End file.
